Princess of Lies
by spicatan
Summary: A normal girl is kidnapped by a killer in the woods and changes her vision of the world. A cheesy Jeff the Killer fanfic. It is not entirely accurate to the creepypasta. Excuse me for the english mistakes !
1. Chapter 1

Heather was asleep and awake in the same moment. Her cute printed bedsheets that seemed so soft when she slipped into them now felt like some strong creature holding her still in a tight grip. She couldn't move except for her eyes, wide opened, staring around, over every corner of her room. The shadows of the furniture seemed unnatural, like they were living creatures as well. Heather was afraid, she had never felt like this before – she was a regular teenager with regular teenager problems. But now she was in this unexpected situation of intense fear. "This is nothing. This is my room. Nothing can happen and why would anything happen to me ?" she thought, the voice in her head like blurred by a strange stuttering sound.

Then, someone, something opened the door. Heather's fear was blurring the corners of her sight, focusing her on the thing…

A silhouette was drawn entering the room. It looked human. A mass of dry, thick black hair was covering its face. The boy, or what could be one, had a deformed allure. He was breathing some sort of madness, each breath accompanied by a strange groan. He had long arms, ended by pale hands that didn't bear difformity but had something crooked about them, most certainly because of the long, dirty nails and the scary, skinny bone structure covered in a pale white, leathery skin. The boy was wearing what appeared to have been a white hoodie which had been worn over and over for a long time. It was covered in brownish stains and the thin fabric had a paper-like texture. It was dried blood. He also wore dress pants, the seams at the edges were torn and it was bearing some discolorations in various places as well, and the shoes at his feet were unidentifiable. Holding a kitchen knife, he lifted his skinny arm and muttered something, his legs trembling.

His voice sounded like he hadn't talked for months. He was stuttering and groaning at the same time, but although he could barely pronounce his three words, he separated them clearly by a second of silence that felt like a stab in the throat.

"Go. To. Sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather woke up suddenly, covered in sweat, her sheets were in a mess, and one of her thigh-highs was gone. She stayed this way for about ten minutes. The cold air of her terrifying nightmare had been chased by the pale sunlight on her white walls, covered in posters of smiling celebrities and cheesy horror movies. She was breathing heavily as she stared again to each little corner of her perfectly tidied room. It was time to get dressed. She took off her remaining thigh-high and grabbed the carefully prepared outfit on the office chair standing next to her Ikea wooden desk, with her also carefully prepared school bag. Skinny jeans , gray tee with a slight cleavage, checkered shirt worn opened on it, and sneakers.

Heather was what you could call a "regular girl", but she was perfectly regular. The epitome of conformity- but a conformity that would grab attention and affection, rather than what would make you invisible. Slightly pear shaped, about 5'6, skin a regular beige, eyes a regular hazel. She had shoulder-length bleached blonde hair tied in a messy bun, her dark brown roots starting to show – it had been a bit less than a month since her last visit to the hairdresser. Heather would dress quickly, but she spent much longer on her make-up or as she called it, her "no-makeup make-up". Rather than make-up, it was more like painting. She sketched, shadowed and high-lighted in a way that radically changed her oh-so-regular face, round eyes, and straight nose. She was Galatea and Pygmalion at the same time, sculpting the perfect woman in her own flesh. Preocuppied by her social life and what she would talk about with her friends, for a moment she forgot about that terrible night.

Heather was a well-liked girl, this due partly because of her ever-so-perfect lines. She was fairly popular and often aware of the weirdest rumors, which was a nice source of inspiration for writing, she thought. However, other popular people weren't really her cup of tea. Because more than all, Heather liked to be rewarded for her work. So she would rather stay with the local outcasts- they kept praising her constantly, for she associated a perfect face with clever humor. It felt like a payback for all the efforts she put into being always the best, the "cool" girl in the group.

She lived close to her school, so she went there walking. She was welcomed by three of her friends.

Annie was the fancy girl of the group. She was fairly tall and thin with blue eyes, and her layered hair, originally a light blond, came down to her waist and was dyed all sorts of funny colors – this time a gradient from peacock blue to emerald green. To contrast with that, she wore mainly black clothes, her outfits generally consisting of a tube top, short shorts, fancy stockings and plateform sneakers. She didn't care much about the dress code or what other people thought of her somehow revealing clothing. As she said herself "Even if you considered me as only a slab of meat, you should still respect your food". Some people were actually jealous of her figure. Most of the time she had some sort of sweets in her hand, but she never gained weight. Ashley on the other hand had the opposite figure. She was short and slightly chubby. Her dark, wavy brown hair came down to the middle of her back, and she had narrow, dark brown eyes, and dressed in the most discret way possible. She had no make-up either, save for some glitter on big events, and would rather invest in new books than in an eyeliner pencil. She had entered the group when she became Zack's girlfriend. Zack was about the same height as Heather, had short black hair, black eyes and rectangular glasses. His clothing and tastes were similar to Ashley's, but he had a much stronger interest in sordid news, rumors, and paranormal stories. He came to school by train, so he often had in his hands the free newspapers that are given at train stops and liked a murder joke once in a while, to which Ashley often answered with a gold glance. Zack's main quality was that he was always on time, and generally arrived at school before everyone else. He liked good organization over everything, which was reflected in his perpetually good grades – However he "snapped" when something went wrong. He would have rather died than arrive two minutes late. Which made Ashlyn and himself the perfect couple : they both were nitpicky and somehow two-faced.

As Heather arrived, Annie hurried to yell her name from the other side of the yard, and make large waves with her hands, and was the first to greet her, asking the usual questions –How's been your weekend ?- in her overly cheerful voice. "You won't believe the news", she said a bit quieter. Zack pulled his newpapers out of his bag. "Remember Liu's brother, Jeffrey ? This happened yesterday" he said in that satisified tone he always had when he learned something big to someone. He handed her the newspapers.

The crime had happened in the outskirts of the town. A woman and his son were found dead, a large smile carved in their faces with a knife. It was, undoubtedly, the work of "Jeff the killer", who we hadn't heard about for around three weeks, and who was never caught. Half the town was surrounded by the woods, and as Jeff was already a living legend here, he was believed to live in there. Zack knew that, and he knew Heather lived nearby those woods and that the news would scare her. Heather quickly understood that.

"Come on, you really have no mercy !"

To which Zack answered with a fake exaggerated creepy laugh, and Ashley with a sigh.

Jeff the killer was Zack's favorite topic, and he was proud to have such a legend so close to where he lived, whereas everyone was afraid to one day come home to see their entire family bleeding on the floor with that infamous bloody smile that was his signature. However that topic made Annie and Heather rather uncomfortable, for one particular reason : They had known Jeff before that. And even more, they had known Liu, his brother. Liu had been in their class, he had joined some months after it had started when his family had moved in. For Annie, it had been love at first sight. Liu was much shorter than her. He had a pale skin, but was all in warm tones, with light golden brown hair and big green eyes with long eyelashes that standed out even more due to his freckles and gave him a more child-like look. But more than all, he was the one who seemed the most genuinely nice. "I'm not sure about what I could say about my tastes, but right now I think I quite like you all", he had introduced himself to the class. Annie had confessed her love to him and although he admitted not being attracted to her this way, they had in an instant become great friends. Except, Liu had disappeared. Liu was missing. He had been missing for two months and no one knew where he was. Annie was one of these beautiful, rich, spoiled girls that had everything and she felt gifted and thankful, and considered it her duty to make everyone else's life a bit greater by being the happiest, nicest she could be, and today like any other day, she kept laughing and having fun with her friends, hoping to make their days brighter, but inside she was crushed. She knew she would probably never see him again and every morning, when the bell rang, she looked at the school's gates with empty eyes that a miracle would happen and Liu would run to her, smiling as usual. Her and Liu mostly used to hang out after school, and he was never part of her friend group, so she didn't expect them to understand and kept it to herself, but Heather could read it in her acts – since his disappearance, she seemed often absent-minded and even if her "niceties" were the same, her voice that used to be so genuinely cheerful had a hollow impression, like she didn't put her soul into it anymore. It was way too busy trying to survive on happy memories. Annie, who used to be the nicest girl in the world, was secretly fueled by rage. Rage against Jeff. Everything was his fault, and she knew he was behind Liu's disappearance the police didn't even care about anymore. Just like he was behind every single one of the daily murders falling like a curse on her perfect little town. He had ruined her optimistic vision of the world, which now seemed to her like a pointless masquerade.

Author's note :

Hello ! I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it wasn't too cheesy but in the end, it's also a good thing if it makes you laugh !

I hope it doesn't have too many english mistakes, especially since I tried to give more emotions to the words so my descriptions may be a bit strange.

I also hope not to turn Jeff into a complete cliche, but I'm not gonna lie, The way the story will progress is heavily inspired by your regular horror movie storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike Annie, Heather only vaguely remembered Liu, but had some memories of his brother Jeff. Taller than her, he was actually pretty average too, if not "perfectly regular" like herself, with brown hair and eyes, and facial features that were common by themselves, but not so common on one single face. He dressed clean, smelled good, but stayed discret. He didn't have a stable group of friends, he would rather wander from one to another according to what his brother was doing. It looked more like he was testing people out for Liu. He acted nice most of the time, but liked to annoy Annie once in a while, and refused to call her that – he would rather use Anne-Liese, her real name, which she found much too "whiny princess-y" for her, and even if Annie smiled almost all the time, her smile seemed always forced when he was around. Heather had noticed that, and once spat out to him "What the hell do you want with her ? Are you jealous of your brother or something ?" to which he had replied with "I'm just looking for the ruler of the Liar kingdom, to negotiate so I don't have to live in a world of lies". A silly answer. And in that moment she thought that whether he was serious or not, having him around wasn't a good thing. But she acted like he wasn't there. She did it for Annie and because of Liu. Since then, he had sometimes bumped into her and simply said "Hey Heather". Nothing big, but it creeped her out anyway. Heather couldn't stand that kind of things because as unsignificant as they were, it always ruined her day. Especially since he was "the most normal guy ever" when talking to other people.

Heather was in front of her small wooden white gate that separated the small garden of her residence from the building. Rather than a garden, it was just a small parcel of grass circling it, as if to make it seem like the woods behind were part of it. On the short brick path that led to the door, she me a gruesome sight. It was a dead animal. It had a deep cut in the stomach, lying in a small pool of its own blood, its guts scattered around as well. She gasped. She couldn't identify the animal. It was one of these medium-sized forest animals that all shared similar features and were said to bite. She tried to avoid it by looking down on her right, but she found herself even more horrified at the sight of other dead, smaller animals. Disposed in a little trail leading to the fence at the back of the building, it seemed. She slowly walked following the corpses of a pigeon, a hedgehog and several mice, until she was about a meter away from the woods. Only separated from them by the small wooden fence. Which had been partly destroyed. For a small moment she could figure in her mind Jeff destroying the fence with an axe. Crazy, silly Jeff. With an axe. Would he even be able to lift it ? She smirked. Then remembered that Jeff was probably thinking about a new utopic world full of people with a big bright smile carved in their face holding hands and singing together - it wasn't funny, but she almost laughed. She wasn't sure Jeff could actually think. Since Jeff had started acting "creepy" with her, she had started to mock him in her mind very often. It made her forget how afraid she was of him. Especially now that he was actually murdering people and had yet to be caught, and no one around really cared. So many bad things could happen. So many bad things were happening. But nobody cared. Which made the situation much more scary because everyone around seemed like a stranger now.

Heather stayed here looking at the fence for a little while. It was 2 p.m and she was alone, everyone being either at school or at work, and therefore unable to ask her what was wrong. She hesitated like that for about ten minutes, then she crossed the fence. She wasn't sure why she did that, she wasn't even thinking. She just had to. She walked through the woods, faster and faster until she was running, for ten minutes again – then she quickly stopped. She was deep in the woods now. She was wondering why she had done that, she who was usually not a whimsical person at all. It was probably a mix between fear and curiosity which put her mind in a ten-minute trance. But she was lost. She turned around, her gaze fixated to the path she had ran through. But she didn't have the time to remember what had happened, as she was hit on the back of her head, and the green forest faded to black and her mind instantly went into a deep slumber.

Author's note

Sorry for the long time between these two chapters ! December is my busiest month, between work, school, and holidays. I am not sure to update the fanfic until 2015.

Also sorry for the dead animals. Ewww.


End file.
